Bodyguard
by BrokenWingsFrozenTears
Summary: Even CEO's need a little TLC and stress relief on the job. - Written as a 30-minute lemon challenge.


**BODYGUARD**

**30 MINUTE LEMON**

As the meeting broke, Trowa knew the other participants hadn't the faintest idea how much the ever-polite Winner CEO was fuming. Standing just a few feet behind him for the entirety of the event, he could sense every tense movement, including the full meaning of the action as his charge gracefully tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, continuing with their debates without missing a beat, occupying his hand before he rose up to hit something – or someone. The small recess couldn't have come soon enough.

Quatre Winner, a gorgeous man of thirty, excused himself to his office with his usual amiable but severely business smile, allowing only his body guard to follow. And once there, he promptly shut and locked the door, standing for a moment to process and digest the idiocy of the men trying to overpower him and change the future of his company.

"They've pulled out all the stops this time. Unfortunately for them, you're as impenetrable of a wall as ever," Trowa purred as he took hold of his partner's waist and led him over to his desk. Quatre let out a deep, aggravated sigh, guided without thought.

"If I have to deal with this for another year, I swear… It'll be their own downfall. They're so wrapped up in arguing with me they've forgotten the connections I have," Quatre replied, his words the borderline of a soft growl, Trowa smirking at the sound – always eager to assist in relieving his annoyances – suppressing a light chuckle as he stopped Quatre from walking around the desk to his chair. Instead he received a curious and slightly impatient glance as he was turned toward and pushed chest down onto the dark mahogany wood.

Trowa's impressive and tall muscled frame bent over his, forcing him down and into submission, trapping Quatre's wrists at the small of his back as he whispered into his ear, "You need a good fuck right about now. You know I always come fully prepared and that you're well broken in these last few weeks, so don't even try to fight me."

Though, before he even gave the blond a chance to react, he quickly cuffed him with that resounding and grating roll and catch of metal, knowing it would be uncomfortable to have his arms bent back, but more importantly, that they didn't have much time – and certainly none for Quatre's resistance. Quatre answered him with a breathless moan, realizing what was coming but unable to resist the flood of heat that subdued him at the sound of Trowa's deep, erotic baritone promising him a nice hard screw during their measly fifteen minute break.

"You better be prepared," the CEO groaned back.

Trowa gave him a smug, faint chuckle in response, holding him down with his body weight, reaching to undo Quatre's belt, his slacks, and shoving everything to the floor, including his sexy black briefs.

He smiled when he found that thick shaft already half-hard when he reached around for it, having forgotten how much Quatre loved these forceful surprise attacks, gripping his cock without a word and pumping it to the sounds of his lover's gasps, a little rough but finding him growing rock hard at the manhandling. Then, with practiced ease, he slipped a condom one-handed onto Quatre's erect shaft as he worked his own pants open and did the same, knowing there could be no close calls with cum stains like they'd dared when they were younger.

"Fuck yes, Trowa…" he moaned, arching and changing their positioning, thrusting his ass up and into his lover. "Fill me with that gorgeous fucking cock."

Trowa nipped his ear as he smeared on some lube, positioning then pushing his tip into that always initially tight little hole, allowing a soft moan to harmonize with his lover's as he sank all the way deep in a single, careful slide, Quatre's hole opening greedily for him when he was but a quarter of the way in.

"Ahh…! Trowa…"

Trowa could feel the heat coming from his love's body, trembled at the way his beautiful features flushed as he watched his profile, Quatre's lips shining wet as he silently panted, trying to look back at him. And with that beauty below him, begging for him, he withdrew then shoved his cock back in with a hard thrust, wrapping a black gloved hand around Quatre's open mouth to give something to muffle his cries and bite into.

Then, with only those two plunges to prepare him, Trowa began snapping his hips with relentless speed, his sac slapping against Quatre who was now painfully biting into the offered glove, breathing harshly around the black leather. Trowa panted and watched, slapped his ass when he could, his balls tightening as Quatre mad a choked cry of pleasure at a particularly deep stab of his cock inside him, knowing he'd found his sweet spot more than once and angling to fuck the hell out of it.

And it just couldn't last, savoring the slap of flesh, the muffled whimpers of his lover and the slight, diluted pain thrumming through his fist, biting back a groan at the abrupt tightening and trembling of Quatre's body, more than likely already filling his condom to capacity as Trowa shoved in only a handful of times more, coming hard as he continued to thrust, jerking into Quatre's body as it clenched down along the entirety of his shaft as sensation slammed into orgasm, leaving him panting, moaning and trembling.

Breathing hard, they both dropped onto the desk, Trowa trying not to crush his lover beneath him as he let his cock throb and empty still buried deep within his ass, immediately rising up as he heard a knock at the door and a request Mr. Winner join the meeting in a few minutes.

He could feel Quatre chuckle on the table, momentarily delirious from release, Trowa standing guard but buried deep within his partner at the same time, hating the abrupt halt of the afterglow as he slowly pulled out. And he waited, gifted once again with a needy, disappointed whimper as he popped out completely, grabbing the small key and removing the cuffs from his lover's wrists before helping rid Quatre of his condom and dealing with his own, gently wiping them both clean with a soft, dark handkerchief he kept at all times before pocketing the evidence to deal with later.

Quatre slowly stood and tossed a lazy, pleased smile at him as they both returned their outfits to their same immaculate states as before, the blond then pulling Trowa in for a deep, heated, much-too-short kiss before turning away, gracing his lover with a slight wiggle of his ass before heading back toward the door.

His lover was refreshed and energized in a way only Trowa could satisfy, and he grinned, watching Quatre shake out his arms as he followed him out after another job well done.

END


End file.
